


“if not by blood, then we’re siblings by bloodshed”

by n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Sister Morgana, Blood and Gore, Codependency, F/F, F/M, Gaius is not mentally prepared to raise two nineteen year old sorcerers, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin and Morgause are adopted siblings, Merlin?? I think you mean Long Limbs McHorseface, Morg loves conjuration necromancy and shapeshifting, Morgause is a squire and Morgana’s bodyguard, Multi, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, Two Dragonlords AU, drinking challenge: take a drink every time morgause is described using a ferret as an example, good Morgause, this isn’t kinda like a rewrite of the show but better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss/pseuds/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss
Summary: When Hunith finds a baby abandoned in her village, she can’t help but take it in and raise it as her own, even though she already has a young son. It gets even more difficult when she discovers they both have magic, so she sends them to Camelot to tame their gifts. In the process, they step into their destines, which come with conflicts nobody could have prepared them for.or: TWO DRAGONLORDS





	“if not by blood, then we’re siblings by bloodshed”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna be a long one. Let’s hope I can hold out.  
> This is based off a post I made on Tumblr, which quite a few people seemed to enjoy, so I decided to make a fic! Plus, I love Morgause and will ALWAYS write about her  
> The post: https://angelicacoleisalesbian.tumblr.com/post/185940631054/merlin-au-where-instead-of-being-given-to-the

Golden sunlight glowed down on the land of Albion as a cool breeze whisked through the emerald green grass. A bipedal, pig-like creature skitters through the dense woods before emerging on a hillside that gazed over the nearby capital. Camelot.

“Good job, Rocky,” Its master said, patting the space between its two large, floppy ears. “See, Merlin, I told you he could be relied on!”

“Well, excuse me for my hesitance,” Merlin raised his hands, “The last time you brought him out, he ate a whole pinecone.”

Morgause snorted and then waved one of her fingers, vanishing the creature- named Rocky, apparently- into a puff of black smoke. She smiled at her companion, then looked forward again.

“Ready?” She asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

After crossing through the large front gates, the senses of the city overwhelm the two from every direction. First there is the noise, the cacophony of hundreds of people: merchants hawking their wares; a hundred different conversations; the cries of animals and children; the rattle of carts; and a hundred other noises. It is all the bubbling babble of a village meeting magnified a thousandfold.

Then there are the smells: the sweat and stink of thousands of bodies; the stench of rotting food, smoke, and cooking grease; and other foul odors one cannot even recognize.

Finally, their ears get used to the ruckus and their noses begin to filter the overpowering stench, and they can see the glory that is Camelot: houses piled three or four stories high, stretching into the distance like a jumbled mass; the high, thick walls cordoning them from the outside world. And, of course, the majestic castle looming in the near distance.

The duo trek through the lower parts of the city until they emerge past the second walls- the ones that open way to the noble area and castle. There, in the courtyard, a mass of people was forming and Merlin and Morgause couldn’t help but stop and watch for a moment.

But what they saw was not what they were expecting.

An older man was standing atop a ledge jutting from the castle, glowering down a peasant being dragged up on a wooden platform. It didn’t take long for anyone to realize what was going on, especially with the recently-sharpened beheading axe gleaming in the sunlight.

“Let this serve to a lesson to all-“ The noble speaks aloud, “This man, Thomas James Collins, was judged guilty for using enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have degreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death.”

Merlin feels something sharp dig into his forearm, but he calms himself when he realizes its just Morgause and her fingernails. They exchange a worried expression and then looked up to listen again.

“I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.”

The king- Uther Pendragon- nods his head at the guards restraining the prisoner. It was hard to watch as the poor man was forced down onto his knees, but nobody made a move to do anything- there wasn’t something that could be done.

In one mighty swing, tendon, muscle, and bone are cleaved through and the so-called “sorcerer’s” head rolls across the stage with a spew of blood.

The king has begun to speak again, but Merlin and Morgause hardly hear what he has to say. They’re too focused on the ripple of energy that pulsed through the air when that man died. His magic filters from his body, through the stone pavement, and into the earth. For a moment, the two of them could almost feel it thrum below their feet before fleeting to an unknown source.

From the snippets of what they heard, there was going to be a celebration. It almost sounded fun until a hag of a woman started screaming and moaning, cursing upon Uther Pendragon like he was the devil. She swore revenge for the murder of her son before whisking off in whirr of magic. The crowd was left dumbfounded.

“What an introduction, huh?” Morgause finally spoke up after the people dispersed.

“Yeah,” Merlin said slowly.

Pulling their eyes away from the decapitated sorcerer, the two of them continued their search for the court physician. And, after getting some help from a guard, they eventually entered the tower, which looked about what they were expecting.

“Gaius?” Merlin called out, spotting the old man looking through a bookshelf on a ledge. “Gaius!”

Yelling seemed to be the wrong choice of action, as it startled the physician, causing him to rear back and fall straight through the wooden guardrail built around the platform (which seemed pretty useless right about now). An immediate panic was caused by the two teenagers in the room and Gaius surely would have shattered his spine on the hard ground of the tower if it wasn’t for his bed being telekinetically pulled over to break his fall.

For a moment, he didn’t move, stunned like a fainting goat. Merlin and Morgause creeped over to check if he was still alive and leapt backwards with a yelp when he shot up.

“What did you do?!” The old man shouted. “Do you know what would have happened if anyone saw that?!”

Merlin stuttered uselessly, still bewildered by what had happened in a span of ten seconds. Morgause steps in to attempt to cover him.

“That-that wasn’t his doing.” She said, “We have no idea what that was.”

“Well, I do.” Gaius snapped, “I want to know where you learned it. Where did you study?”

“I-I didn’t study anywhere,” Merlin said, stepping back a little. “I was born like this.”

“That’s impossible!” Gaius narrowed his eyes at Merlin. “Who are you?”

Morgause elbows Merlin in the ribs when he doesn’t react for a moment.

“Oh! Right! I have a letter for you.” Merlin fishes a folded piece of paper out of his bag and hands it to Gaius. “I’m Merlin.”

“Hunith’s son!” Gaius exclaims, suddenly remembering. “Right.” His shrewd eyes go over to Morgause and he looks very suspicious. “Who are you?”

“I’m Morgause.” The girl answers quickly.

“Morgause.” Gaius repeats slowly. The name feels familiar on his tongue, but he can’t pinpoint why. “Do you have magic?”

A smile twitches on Morgause’s lips and she held out her hand. With a flash of gold in her eyes, a tiny buck created from gathered dust around the room rears up in the center of her palm.

“She loves conjuration,” Merlin whispered to Gaius, who looks dumbstruck. “She may act like she’s an expert but allow me to tell you who was the first one to actually use magic.” He smirked at Morgause and mouthed, “ME!”

Morgause rolled her eyes in a good natured way and curls her fingers, dispersing the dust deer into a cloud that fell weightlessly to the ground.

“You used telekinesis to throw an entire chair through a window. Not something you should be proud of.”

“Shall I remind you about the time you thought it was a good idea to resurrect Madeline’s pet cat?”

“It was a good idea! It just needed some...perfecting.”

“It nearly ate her grandfather!”

“Ehh. He was a pest anyway.”

“True that.”

“Children!”

Merlin and Morgause just about jump into line like Camelot’s trainer soldiers at Gaius’ voice. The old man sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger.

“Children,” He said again, this time with a reserved tone. “You should not speak of magic so openly and loudly. Especially necromancy.” He shot Morgause a look before centering his full attention on her, “Why are you here?”

“Hunith sent me. With Merlin.”

Gaius’ eyes suddenly widened and he was quick to open up the letter.

“Two? Hunith wants me to take care of two children?”

“Actually, sir, we’re nineteen.” Morgause said but snapped her head back down when Gaius gave her another look.

“Is there a problem, Gaius?” Merlin asked.

“No, no.” Gaius shook his head. “I just didn’t prepare for two young sorcerers, that’s all. I apologize for the lack of accommodations, but you can put your stuff in that room up there.”

Merlin and Morgause didn’t quite understand his worry until they realized there was only one bed in the room. They exchanged looks, shrugged, and then went to unpacking to her settled in their new castle life.

———

_“My Dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone, and don’t know who to trust. It is every mother’s fate to think her children are special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin and Morgause are not so. Ours is a small village and they are so clearly at odds with people here that if they were to remain, I fear what would become of them. They need another hand to hold that isn’t each others; a voice to guide; someone that might help them find a purpose for their gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother’s love for her children, regardless of blood relations, keep them safe. And may God save you all.”_

———

Getting used to the noisy, pulsating chime of the bell was definitely going to take time, especially when Morgause and Merlin were so used to the serenity of the countryside. The obnoxiously loud BONG made Morgause roll right off of the windowsill she had been snoozing on in surprise, reverting out of the cat’s body she was having to use to comfortably sleep in. Merlin sits up a moment later, blinking blearily at her sprawled out position the wooden floor.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”

Gaius was already awake once they got dressed and walked out of their bedroom. He gave them both a curious look and them a small smile.

“Good morning, you two.”

They replied the greeting as they sat down at one of the tables in the tower. While they ate breakfast, Gaius took it upon himself to look more into their powers. He did this by knocking over a bucket filled with perfectly good water.

Merlin snapped to attention and caught the bucket with levitation, while his sister seemed to have a different idea, as she froze the water into solid ice. Gaius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Incredible.” He murmured. “How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?”

“It just...happens.” Merlin answered awkwardly as the bucket went clattering to the ground. “Ah- sorry.”

“I’ll clean it up,” Gaius held up a dismissive hand. “In the meantime, I want you two to run some errands for me until I can find a paying job, so,” He hands Morgause two vials, “Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwen. He’s as blind as a bat, so tell him to not take it all at once. Merlin, I want you to go get me some fresh fruit from the market. Can I trust you both to do this for me?”

The teenagers nodded briskly.

“Off you go, then.”

Although they much rather stay together in this unknown environment, Merlin and Morgause begrudgingly separated to go do their assigned jobs. The former would have a much easier time finding what he needed than his sister, as the latter had no idea who Lady Percival or Sir Olwen even were. She was tempted to use a clairvoyance spell to lead her to her destination, but remembered the severed head of the sorcerer from the day before and thought against it.

Although following a glowing blue trail would have been a lot less awkward than going door to door in the castle asking if each person who answered were the ones she was looking for.

“Eleventh time’s a charm,” Morgause muttered to herself before opening another door.

The two women who were inside the room immediately looked at her in confusion. One was short with chocolate brown skin and had the eyes of a gentle doe, while the other was strikingly beautiful and had an aura around her that felt so...familiar.

“I’m gonna assume neither of you are Sir Olwen.” Morgause said.

They both shook their heads.

“Got it. Sorry.”

“Wait-“

Just before she could retreat down the hallway, the older woman called out.

“Come in for a moment. I don’t think I know you.”

Morgause hesitated before stepping inside the room, which was nicely furnished. She stopped inspecting her surroundings to finally make eye contact with one of the women, who looked to be older than her by a few years or so.

“Likewise.” Morgause said, “I just got to Camelot yesterday. I’m Morgause.” She stepped forward to shake both of the women’s hands.

“Morgana,” Said the one who called out to her, “This is my maid Guinevere.”

Morgause dipped her head in respect.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She said, wondering if she’s laying on the politeness too thick.

“How are you liking Camelot?” Guinevere asked, curiosity shining in her warm honey eyes.

“It’s...okay? A little noisy, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it. I came here with my brother, Merlin. He’s kinda lanky and has long limbs, but also a young face, so when he runs it’s like a horseman charging after you, so...not hard to miss.”

Both women laugh, which Morgause takes pride in.

“You’re funny, Morgause,” Guinevere giggles.

“I’m sure we’ll keep an eye out for your horse brother.” Morgana chuckles, “Now, you said you were looking for Sir Olwen, yes? Allow me to give directions before you walk into a less pleasant person’s room.”

Morgana’s offer to guide was almost comically timed, as the moment the three of them stepped down from a staircase, they all witnessed Long Limbs McHorseface get dragged down a hallway by a bunch of guards. Morgause stared with her mouth open in shock before excusing herself from Morgana’s presence and skittering after the group.

“What did you do?!” She hissed to Merlin, although she couldn’t really hide the amusement edging her voice.

“It’s a funny story, really,” Merlin laughed slightly, “Can you go get Gaius?”

—

Morgause lounged against the stocks her brother was currently being held in with a humored expression on her face. Today was a good day, she decided.

———

“What did you mother tell you about your gifts?”

Merlin looked up from his food to make eye contact with Gaius. The old man looked curious about the boy’s past.

“That I was special.” Merlin said honestly, despite how vague it may have sounded.

“Very special.” Gaius confirmed. “And Morgause? Where did she come from?”

“My mother said she just showed up one day a little while after I was born. Abandoned. She didn’t want to leave a baby all alone and decided to raise it as her own.”

Another fragment of remembrance sparks in Gaius’ mind. It was becoming annoying how he couldn’t figure out where he knew the young witch from.

“I see,” He said slowly, “That was very kind of her.”

Merlin nodded. He went quiet for a moment, seemingly pondering something. Then, he spoke up:

“Why would she send us here? Magic is more forbidden here than it is in our village.”

“I assume it’s because I am here.” Gaius answered, “But I can see where you’re coming from. Perhaps your mother didn’t know about the ban. After all, magic wasn’t always against the law. The rule was only put up twenty years ago when Uther banned everything magical, including wiping out all the dragons.”

Merlin perked up upon hearing that. A strange sadness weighs in his stomach.

“All of them?”

“Well, no. He kept one alive and imprisoned it in a cave below the castle where no one could free it.”

That topic really caught Merlin’s eye and he wanted to continue asking about it when the door to the tower swung open with force.

“Does anyone else hear bells?” Morgause shouted, stepping inside. “Because, I swear, I hear bells. And a voice. A voice calling my name...are there ghosts here?”

Merlin laughed at his sister and waved her over to the table. She obeyed and crossed over.

“Merlin, I need you to deliver something to Lady Helen for me. It’s supposed to help with her voice.” Gaius explained, handing the young warlock a small, glass vial. “Morgause...let me see what I can do about your ‘hearing bells’ problem.”

“Much obliged,” Morgause said while Merlin walked out to make the delivery.

The girl held very still while Gaius checked her ears, although there wasn’t much he could do for a problem that involved hearing noises. Not really. What he did notice, though, were strange, lightning bolt-like scars stretching out from around her wrist.

“What happened?” He asked, nodding at the markings.

Morgause frowned a little, self consciously rubbing her hand over the scars.

“Magic. Mess ups with magic, I should say.” She admits hesitantly. “They don’t hurt or anything. Not anymore.”

“Magic can be dangerous. You must be careful.”

“I know,” Morgause said with a heavy sigh. “Merlin and I have heard that multiple times. It’s almost getting old at this point.”

“Well, you won’t be the one getting old if you don’t watch what you’re doing. Magic can kill you, rip you apart from the inside out.” Gaius warned.

“Right...yes, of course. Sorry.” Morgause sighed again, although this time it was a little more somber. “Thank you.”

Gaius raises his eyebrows at her in curiosity.

“For?”

“Letting me stay here. You didn’t have to, you know. After all, you had said you didn’t even know about me.”

“I wasn’t going to throw you to the streets.” Gaius said with a light chuckle.

“I wouldn’t mind. It would not have been the first time that has happened...”

That last part was muttered, confirming to Gaius that Morgause did, in fact, know she wasn’t related to Hunith and Merlin but blood. He had been curious about if she knew or not. And it seemed she was more upset about being disowned than being adopted.

“I’m going to go see where Merlin is.” Morgause said, standing up and quickly walking out before Gaius could comfort her.

When she found her brother, the situation he was in almost seemed perfect. She had been needing to vent off stress and the young blonde man swinging around a flail would be the perfect way to achieve just that. Except venting out stress usually didn’t mean barreling into the prince of Camelot like a jungle cat, but that’s just how she rolled.

Naturally, the outcome of pouncing on Uther’s son wasn’t the best. Merlin ended up secretly using his magic, which nobody except Gaius noticed. Of course.

“Are you both insane?!”

Merlin wished he was hearing bells and voices, because he was in for an earful when they all got back to the tower. Morgause looked a little more bristled than him.

“Merlin, do you know what would happen to you if you had gotten caught? You’d be dead!”

“He saved me from getting the end of a flail lodged in my face.” Morgause stepped in.

“Oh, and don’t even get me started on you, young lady. Did you think I didn’t notice you trying to maul Prince Arthur?” Gaius hissed. He would have grabbed Morgause by the wrist to prove his point with the claws she had grown in, but he knew better than to touch a lioness when she’s defensive like this. “Do you know how badly he would have gotten hurt if those things slashed his throat? You’d be beheaded even if they didn’t know you were using magic to grow in monster talons!”

Morgause grits her teeth and curled her fingers into fists. She doesn’t seem to care about the claws digging into her palms, which makes Gaius’ anger falter into worry for a short moment.

“She was protecting me,” Merlin jumped in.

“You shouldn’t have gotten into a fight in the first place, Merlin. And you definitely shouldn’t have turned to magic the moment you were losing.”

Anger simmers in Merlin’s veins and it starts to show in his eyes.

“So we can’t use magic for anything? If that’s the case then I might as well just die because it’s all I got! I’m a nobody without it.”

With that, he whirled around and stormed into his room, followed by Morgause.

The two sit on the bed in silence for a long time. Eventually, Morgause animates a dust bunny into the shape of an actual bunny to keep them somewhat entertained, but releases it from her magical grip when Gaius walks in. He gives her a stern look and she ducks her head like a dog that had just chewed up something it shouldn’t have.

“Take your shirt off, Merlin.” Gaius said, sitting down beside the two. When the boy obeys, he presses a wet gauze to a discolored mark on his shoulder blade.

“You don’t know why I was born like this, do you?” Merlin asked softly.

“No, I do not.”

“I’m not a monster, right?”

Gaius’ hand froze for a moment. He saw a deeply troubled look form in Morgause’s eyes before she looked down, possibly thinking the same thing.

“Don’t ever think that.” Gaius said. “You too, Morgause. Neither of you are monsters.”

Merlin seems to believe what Gaius says, but Morgause doesn’t. The physician can tell from the look in her eyes. A deep sadness shared between two young sorcerers.

He would never even begin to fathom that pain no matter how hard he tried.

———

_“Merlin...”_

Merlin, despite being in a deep sleep, woke up with a sharp flinch. He sat up and looked around his room in confusion. Something had definitely woken him up, but there wasn’t anything in his room with a voice like that.

_“Merlin...”_

The boy jumps up and wakes up Morgause, who looks at him through confused cat eyes. When she realized he wasn’t going to leave her alone, she shifts out of the feline’s body and hopped to the ground.

“Yeah?” She muttered.

“Do you hear something?” Merlin asked softly. “Like- like a voice? Calling your name?”

Morgause furrowed her eyebrows at him. She definitely looked more interested now.

“I mean, earlier I did. But not right now.”

_“Merlin...”_

“Want to sneak out?”

While making their escape, Morgause tells Merlin about her experience with the disembodied voice, and then told him about the weird doll and book she had found in Lady Helen’s room.

“Geez. Remember when you brought up ghosts?”

Morgause nodded.

“Yeah, I think I’d rather deal with ghosts right about now.”

Although ghosts might have been easier to deal with, they didn’t even rival what the two of them ended up finding within a large cave beneath the castle.

“Where are you?” Merlin called out, waving his torch around and nearly setting Morgause’s hair ablaze a few times.

Nothing happened for a moment. The only sound in the cave were the noises Morgause made when she almost got set on fire for the third time and distance water droplets dripping gently against stone.

Then, a growl.

A huge, stunning gold dragon came swooping down from alcove up near the ceiling, snarling like the beast it was. Instead of ripping the two intruders with its razor sharp claws, it lands on a rock spire, fanning out its large wings before getting comfortable.

“I am here.”

Merlin just about screamed when the dragon revealed itself, mainly due to fear because he honestly believed it was going to kill him. He looked to his sister, who was just as shocked as he was, but she looked a little more heartfelt about this.

“They’re not all dead,” He heard Morgause mutter.

The dragon seems amused by their reactions. He shifts atop his rock and then peered down at the duo.

“How small you are when you hold such a big destiny.” He comments.

Neither Merlin nor Morgause knew who he was referring to.

“What? What destiny?” Merlin asked.

“Your gift.” The dragon specifies.

“You know about it?” Merlin perks up.

“I know a lot of things.” The dragon said, “Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion, but he faces many threats. From friend and foe alike.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Merlin asked, still confused.

“Everything.” The dragon answered, “Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”

Merlin looks conflicted. He sputters out a reply, claiming that the dragon had the wrong person, but the beast merely chuckled in amusement.

“There is no right or wrong. Just what there is and what isn’t.”

Golden eyes cast over to the other person in the cave and the dragon tips his snout at her.

“Don’t think that I don’t see you, little witch,” The dragon spoke and his voice sends vibrations up Morgause’s body that rattle in her ribcage, “And don’t think you’re left out in this dangerous game of fate. You too hold a great destiny.”

“Oh, wonderful. Do I get to help babysit Arthur, too?” Morgause asked.

The dragon chortled and shook his head.

“Not at all, although you will find yourself at his presence quite often.” He said, “No, Lady Morgana’s life lies in your hands.”

Morgause swallowed thickly. She didn’t like the way he worded that. It sounded much more sinister than the way Merlin’s information was given.

“What...what do you mean?” She asked, cursing herself for letting so much fear slip into her voice.

“I advise you don’t mess it up. Both of you.”

With that, the dragon stands and flies back up to his ledge, despite the cries for him to come back and explain. Silence fell back over the cave, but at least Merlin wasn’t swinging the torch around anymore.

———

The dining hall of the castle is like the nave of a church, with two long trestle tables on either side forming the aisles. The smell of the roasted meats, the chill of the air, the excited babble of voices; a night of brightness to celebrate the end of darkness.

Or, that’s what Uther believed, at least.

Morgause didn’t know if Merlin felt the same way, but she was starting to her claustrophobic in here. Actually, she was sure he didn’t feel the same way because he looked quite excited when she raised her head towards him. To her, though, this party felt like a blur most of the time.

And then Lady Morgana entered the hall.

Unlike everyone else, Morgause didn’t stare because of the provocative scarlet dress the young woman was wearing. No, she stared because she remembered what the dragon had told had and she felt worried for the ward she barley knew. Suddenly, she was becoming much more aware of everything around Morgana.

The maid, Guinevere, was speaking to Merlin, but she was hardly listening. Even when Uther started to give a speech, she wasn’t really hearing what he was saying. It wasn’t until Merlin tugged on her arm and pulled her to the side was when she snapped out of her trance.

“Are you alright? You’re usually more attentive than this.” Merlin whispered as the guest singer started to belt out various words to a song.

“Yes...Yes, I’m fine.” Morgause said, shaking her head. “Do you feel drowsy at all?”

“Drowsy? Maybe it’s just you, since you’re the one who insisted I get the be-“

Merlin stops and his eyes go wide. Morgause turns her head to see what he was looking at and she, too, was a little stunned. Everyone in the hall was falling asleep. Glistening cobwebs started to dance across their unconscious bodies and Merlin and Morgause were quick to cover their ears before they also fell prey to the spell.

Lady Helen raises a knife as the song crescendos. Merlin acted fast, snapping the chandelier above her and causing it to hurtle towards the ground with a horrible crash. The woman collapses beneath its weight and the magic of her spell starts to dissipate.

It was that hag from the execution. She meant it when she sought her revenge and she was determined to get it and double the pain in the process. It wasn’t only Prince Arthur she was seeking to kill.

Merlin and Morgause both lunged forward when the knives went flying. Everyone was stunned when they practically tackled the king’s son and ward, and they hoped it didn’t look too suspicious with how they moved at the exact same time. For a moment, they feared Uther was onto them when he ordered them up to their feet.

“You two...” He said slowly, “You just saved by boy and ward’s life. I would have lost both of them if it weren’t for you.”

Merlin laughed slightly. Morgause was unsure on how to properly react.

“A debt must be repaid,” Uther decided, despite their protest. “You will both get a spot in the royal household. Boy, I name you my son’s manservant. And you, girl, shall be not only a squire, but my ward’s personal bodyguard. I cannot thank you both enough.”

Merlin and Morgause weren’t sure if being servants was a fair reward for saving a life, but they didn’t complain. At least the applause was kinda nice.

———

“Morgause?”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Do you think it was worth it? Saving those two? I think I would have been fine with the jobs we already had. Fetching things.”

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

“I hope so....how come Uther lets you have two jobs?”

“Are you really jealous over THAT?”

“No, just curious.”

“Ah...can you pass me that book Gaius gave us?”

“Gonna stay up reading?”

“Yup. Nothing else to do on this windowsill.”

“Haha. Yeah, here it is. Hopefully we’ll get another bed soon. Goodnight, Morgause.”

“Goodnight, Merlin.”


End file.
